


Stories Of A Lifetime

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Galavant (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Librarians (TV 2014), The Royals (TV 2015), iZombie (TV)
Genre: A sort of What If?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Eating Brains, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Introspection, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Romantic things, Tragic Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction scritte per il Sillabario 2 di @maridichallenge, opzione Computazione, prompt Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash!AU

(Maximum) **S** peed  
  


Melinda May aveva avuto una vita meravigliosa e una famiglia perfetta, fino all'età di nove anni. Poi suo padre era morto, ucciso da qualcosa che sembrava impossibile, e sua madre era finita in prigione per l'omicidio. E quell'evento l'aveva profondamente distrutta.  
Certo, almeno non era finita da sola in un orfanotrofio: il migliore amico di suo padre, Nick Fury, che faceva il detective, l'aveva presa con sé, nonostante avesse già un figlio, Andrew, compagno di classe della piccola Melinda.

 

E mentre cresceva, cercava sempre di fare del suo meglio: prendeva ottimi voti a scuola e cercava sempre di rendere fiero Nick. In tutto ciò, c'era Andrew, che sembrava l'unico che riusciva a capirla, avendo perso anche lui un genitore. E più tempo i due passavano insieme, più diventavano amici.  
Ma, mentre Melinda si innamorava giorno dopo giorno di lui, il suo migliore amico sembrava ignorare le sue attenzioni. Lei, da idiota, continuava a correrli dietro.

Santo cielo, era così innamorata di lui da non riuscire a toglierselo dalla testa.  
E un giorno, presa da un botta di coraggio, aveva invitato Andrew ad accompagnarla a vedere l'accensione dell'acceleratore di particelle dei laboratori Star creato dal Dottor Whitehall.  
Poi, un'esplosione.  
  
Nove mesi dopo, quando si era svegliato dal coma, a malapena si rese conto di cosa era davvero successo, ma di una cosa era certa, perché fu proprio lui stesso a comunicarglielo: il suo migliore amico, per cui lei aveva una cotta enorme, era fidanzato.  
E prima che potesse metabolizzare la notizia, si rese conto che quell'esplosione l'aveva reso impossibile: adesso riusciva a correre quasi più veloce della luce.  
  
Aveva trovato l'unico supporto in Phil Coulson, uno degli scienziati che si sono occupati del suo team, e una delle pochissime persone, insieme allo stesso Whitehall e un'altra scienziata, Maria Hill.  
Decisa a usare il suo “dono” per proteggere le persone a cui tiene, aveva cominciato a collaborare con loro.  
  
E così, anche quel pomeriggio, era entrato ai laboratori Star, con un bicchierone di caffè in mano. Il Dottor Whitehall, in sedia a rotelle, le si avvicinava sorridendo.

“Phil ha realizzato qualcosa per te, e sono sicura che muoia dalla voglia di mostrartelo!”  
E prima che abbia il tempo di rispondere, Phil le aveva mostrato le tuta.

  
“L'avevo inventata per i pompieri, un paio di anni fa, ma dicevano che era troppo scomoda, ma credo che per te, anzi, per Flash, sia perfetta. Può resistere alle tue velocità senza bruciarti i vestiti, come l'ultima volta. E ho anche aggiunto una saetta, così ricorderà il tuo nome.”  
  
Phil sembra così felice, e Melinda non vuole ammettere a se stessa che vede chiaramente che lui sorride molto di  più quando c'è anche lei nella stanza. E che lei fa lo stesso con lui, la maggior parte delle volte.  
  
“Allora corro a provarla!”  
  
E probabilmente nessuno dei due ammetterà mai quando trovano fondamentali quei sorrisi veloci.


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Monkeys!AU

**T** ime (Travel)  
  


Phil Coulson aveva pensato di morire, quando il virus aveva cominciato a contaggiare la maggior parte della popalazione mondiale. Ma non era successo  
Era già rimasto solo, dopo la morte del padre, quindi non aveva nulla per cui lottare, a parte Maria, la sua amica d'infanzia. Per un “fortunato” tocco del destino, anche lei era immune.  
  
Così, aveva viaggiato l'una a fianco dell'altro, cercando di sopravvivere in un mondo che non sembrava più quello in cui erano nati. Era entrati, e usciti, per loro fortuna, dai West VII insieme, e da quel giorno cercavano solo di scappare in cerca di una salvezza che sarebbe stata trovata molto difficilmente, e probabilmente la ricerca sarebbe culminata solo con la morte.

 

Poi il Dottor Fury lo aveva trovato in un sobborgo della città e praticamente, lo aveva obbligato a venire con lui. Phil aveva accettato, ma solo a costo di portare Maria con sé; non poteva abbandonarla.  
  
  
Una volta arrivata alla base, era rimasto quasi sconcertato da quello che aveva visto: c'era luce, cibo e una dannatissima macchina del tempo, su cui lui sarebbe dovuto salire.  
Prima di scappare via, aveva deciso di ascoltare pazientemente la storia di Nick, dell'origine del virus. E poi, aveva sentito il messaggio, lasciato da una tale Melinda May, dottoressa del CDC, che dava istruzioni più o meno precise su come impedire la distruzione del mondo. E doveva essere proprio lui a uccidere il misterioso uomo che aveva prodotto il virus.  
  
Non avendo altre possibilità di scelta, era tornato indietro nel tempo, con delle precise istruzioni: uccidere il creatore del virus, che avrebbe trovato proprio con l'aiuto di Melinda May. Così era entrata nella sua macchina, l'aveva sorpresa e poi era stato costretto ad andare nel futuro, con un proiettile in corpo. Non sapeva se ci sarebbe stata, ma alla fine lei era lì ad aspettarlo.  
  
Si era avvicinata a lei, che subito l'aveva guardato spaventata. Doveva sembrare uno straccio in quel momento.  
  
“Scusa per il ritardo, ma sai, ho un pr-” Si era dovuto fermare, nel mezzo della frase, a causa di una potente fitta allo stomaco.  
Melinda, prontamente, lo aveva caricato sull'ascensore e portato fino alla sua stanza. Non gli aveva fatto domande, in quelle condizioni, ma da bravo medico lo aveva fatto stendere e gli aveva tolto il proiettile, senza usare anestesia.  
Ma non era un problema, Phil aveva affrontato di peggio. E lei sembrava non mostrare emozioni mentre eseguiva l'operazione “casalinga”. Lo aveva poi ricucito e lui le aveva sorriso.

 

“Per un momento, ho pensato che non ti avrei trovata.”  
  
Lei aveva riso, e la sua risata aveva un suono così dolce. “Pensavi davvero che mi sarei persa l'unico viaggiatore del tempo al mondo? Non sono mica idiota, io.”  
  
Più Phil guardava Melinda, più pensava che la sua morte non sarebbe avvenuta a causa del virus.  
E si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, per questo.

 


	3. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who!AU

**O** rigin (Of The World)  
 **  
** Melinda May, o meglio, la Cavalleria, aveva sempre cercato di rispettare le gerarchie e le regole imposte dalla sua specie, i signori del tempo. Ma sfortunatamente, non ci era mai riuscita.  
Gallifrey, il suo pianeta, era meraviglioso, con i due soli gemelli e le foreste di alberi d'argento, ma lei voleva vedere l'universo.  
  
L'unico problema era che lei non aveva una TARDIS con cui viaggiare via da Gallifrey. L'unica soluzione era rubarne uno in manutenzione, e così aveva fatto.  
  
Aveva quindi cominciato a viaggiare nel tempo, cercando di scoprire più cose possibili, sull'universo. Ma il suo pianeta preferito, era sempre la Terra.  
Si era sempre meravigliata nel vedere quanto gli umani potessero bearsi delle piccole cose, come l'amore e il calore delle famiglia, che per i signori del tempo erano solo cose superficiali. Davanti alla conoscenza, per loro sembrano cose irrisorie.  
  
Quel pianeta era la sua seconda casa. Era andata lì dopo essere stato esiliato da Gallifrey, e lo aveva fatto di nuovo quando aveva distrutto la sua specie.  
Doveva essere la loro ultima salvezza, e gli aveva uccisi tutti, dal primo all'ultimo. Aveva commesso un genocidio di massa.  
  
C'erano i TARDIS, poteva portare via le poche persone a cui teneva. Ma non lo aveva fatto, e la cosa l'aveva profondamente segnata. Trascinava una scia di morte dietro di se, e adesso voleva solo viaggiare da sola.  
E in quel momento di profondo dolore, la Terra era l'unico posto in cui volesse andare. Sarebbe stato sotto la sua protezione, dalla sua origine alla sua distruzione.  
  
  
Ma stare sulla terra, compartava dei rischi: incontrare gli umani, e trovare qualcuno che volesse viaggiare con leui.  
Così era accaduto quando, nella notte di natale, alcuni alieni erano arrivati a Londra, e lei non poteva lasciare che distruggessero la città. Sapeva che poteva sconfiggerli, ma mentre correva verso il centro della città, doveva si trovava il loro covo, era quasi sbattuto adosso a un umano.  
  
Era un poliziotto, da quanto intuiva dalla pistola sul fianco e dal distintivo ben in mostra sulla cintura. Aveva la radio in mano, e sembrava aspettare delle informazioni, in piedi davanti a una striscia di nastro adesivo, che separava il resto della città dalla parte in cui era atterrata la navetta.

 

“Non si può pass-” E Melinda, prima di farli finire la frase, gli aveva mostrato la carta psichica, che probabilmente diceva che era un superiore. Lui l'aveva lasciata passare, passando anche lui.

 

“Mi dispiace, ma non sono un'idiota. I capi di tutti i distretti sono già sul posto, quindi tu chi sei?”  
  
Lei aveva sorriso, uscendo il cacciavite sonico. “Qualcuno che potrebbe salvarti la vita. Adesso ho urgente bisogno di parlare con quegli omoni blu”  
  
E lui l'aveva seguita, come se per qualche motivo si fidasse di lei. La cosa non le dispiaceva, forse qualcuno che la aiutasse con una minaccia aliena non era una cosa tanto brutta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royals!AU

****

**R** oyal (Crown) ** **  
  
**** Essere il re dell'Inghilterra, erede della più antica monarcha inglese, non era certo una cosa facile.  
Ma Philippe era nato per essere questo.

 

Aveva una moglie meravigliosa, Melinda, che sapeva occuparsi delle relazioni con il pubblico molto meglio di lui ed era bella come una super modella, e tre figli meravigliosi: Grant, il maggiore e erede al trono, e poi le gemelle, Jemma e Skye. Certo, a volte Skye combinava guai che la notte gli facevano avere il sonno agitato, ma le voleva comunque un mondo di bene.  
  
Poteva quindi considersi un'uomo che aveva tutto quello che desiderava nella vita. O almeno, poteva farlo solo fino alla notte del ballo di gala che si sarebbe tenuto in una meravigliosa villa in campagna, con alcune delle persone più influnti del Regno Unito.  
  
Fin dalla mattina, era stato nervoso, quasi come se sentisse uno strano presentimento. Aveva chiesto alle guardie del corpo di tenere le sue figlie dentro Buckingam Palace, che avrebbero lasciato solo con la limousine che avrebbe accompagnato tutta la famiglia al galà.  
Purtroppo, non aveva potuto fare lo stesso con Grant. Come erede al trono, cominciava già ad avere impegni che non poteva annullare solo per un presentimento, anche se era del re.  
  
Così Phil lo aveva dovuto guardare andare via, verso una delle associazioni di beneficenza di cui si occupava, sperando che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
  
  
Ma quasi tre ore dopo, non era ancora tornato. Così, teso come una corda di violino, aveva allertato le sue guardie e urlato che voleva tutti i servizi segreti inglesi a cercare suo figlio, senza che la stampa ne sapesse assolutamente niente.   
Poteva essere ubriaco in macchina, ma ancora vivo.  
  
  
Tre settimane dopo, la sua auto era stata trovata sul bordo di un burrone. Gli agenti avevano ricostruito che Grant aveva avuto un'incidente ed era balzato fuori dall'auto.  
Suo figlio, il suo unico figlio maschio, era morto.  
  
  
Così, aveva dichiarato il lutto nazionale, e aveva cercato di non mostrare il suo dolore, per sembrare forte davanti al resto del regno, ma non ci riusciva. Era sempre stata Melinda quella brava a contenere le emozioni, e lo era anche ora, davanti alle telecamere, pronte a immortale silenziosamente le prime parole dei reali dopo la morte dell'amato principe Grant.  
Phil, per tutto il tempo della conferenza, aveva trattenuto le lacrime a malapena. Voleva solo riavere suo figlio.  
  
Ma la sua paura più grande, era pensare che per una stupida associazione di beneficenza avrebbe potuto perdere anche Skye e Jemma.  
  
  
E quella sera, quando Melinda si infilò a sé, lo strinse forte, senza però piangere, lui le sussurrò una cosa all'orecchio.

  
“Indirò un referendum per abolire la monorchia, rinuncerò alla corona. Non voglio mettere le ragazzo in pericolo, non voglio che muoiano anche loro.”  
  
Lei era quasi saltata in aria, sbarrando gli occhi.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe approvato, ma lui doveva farlo per la loro famgilia.  


 


	5. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherock!AU

**I** nvitation (To Buckingam Palace)  


Quando Phil Coulson era tornato dall'Afganisthan, con una gamba che funzionava a malapena, non pensava che sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere più di tanto. O se anche ci fosse riuscito, forse solo a dormire sul divano di sua sorella.  
Non poteva certo permettersi un vero appartamento a Londra con la pensione di medico militare che si ritrovava. Sicuramente, avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la capitale.  
  
O almeno così credeva fino a che non aveva incontrato un suo vecchio amico del collage, ad Hyde Park, e senza rendersene conto, John era finito a parlare del fatto che avesse difficoltà a trovare una casa.  
Ma, cosa che la sorprese, il suo amico conosceva qualcuno che aveva bisogno di un coinquilino.

Senza migliori opzioni, lo aveva seguito.  
Erano quindi andati al St. Barthlomew Hospital, reparto di medicina legale. Aperta la porta che conduceva a uno dei laboratori, aveva visto una donna, con dei tratti cinesi e dei capelli corti e neri lavorare attentamente su alcune provette.  
Pensava che lo avesse a malepna notato, ma poi aveva sorriso e da un solo sguardo, aveva scoperto più cose sulla tua vita di quante lui stesso. Era davvero strabilianto.

Poco dopo lo aveva lasciato, con una sola frase.  
  
_Il nome è Melinda May, e l'indirizzo è 221 Baker Street._

 

Ovviamente, quello stesso pomeriggio si era presentato, nonostante conoscesse la zona e sapesse che non se la sarebbe mai potuta permettere.  
Appena entrato, era stato accolto dal padrone di casa, un signore anziano piuttosto cordiale, che si era presentato come Mr. Lee. Subito era stato raggiunto da Melinda, che indossava una camicia viola che la rendeva particolarmente piacevole.  
Dopo aver ascoltato la storia di come Mr. Lee e la sua futura conquilina si erano incontrati e fatto una brutta figura per cui sarebbe volentieri corso via, si era stabilito ufficialmente a Baker Street.  
  
Quasi senza accorgersene, era stato trascinato nella vita movimentata dell'unica consulente detective al mondo, rendendosi conto di quanto si divertisse a risolvere crimini.  
  
O almeno lo credeva fin quando, mentre si lavava i denti, era stato trascinato da alcuni uomini, che si erano presentati come del governo, in un'auto nera insieme a Melinda, che aveva adosso solo un lenzuolo.  
Aveva cercato di tenere lontano lo sguardo per tutto il tempo, ma era un uomo con una donna quasi nuda accanto.

Purtroppo, cercando di non fissarla, non si era reso conto di dove stavano andando, e così quando aveva guardato dal finestrino, quasi era rimasto a bocca aperta quando aveva visto Bucking Palace.  
L'aveva guardata, cercando risposte, ma lei sorrideva e basta.  
  
Appena l'auto si era fermata, gli stessi uomini in nero di prima gli avevano portati in una delle sale e fatti sedere su un divano di raso rosso.  
Aveva quindi cercato di dire qualcosa, ma Melinda lo aveva anticipato.

 

“Tutta colpa di mio fratello.”  
  
E poi entrambi erano scoppiati a ridere, mentre lui continuava a fissarla.

 

 


	6. Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iZombie!AU

**E** ternal (Life) **  
**

La prima volta che Phil l'aveva vista entrare in obitorio, era rimasto quasi sconvolto, per un'attimo.  
Era pallida, coi capelli chiarissimi, e sembrava quasi nervosa dall'essere così apertamente circondata da morti, ma non voleva dimostarlo. O forse era lui che aveva frainteso ogni cosa.  
A un secondo sguardo, però, doveva ammettere che era davvero bella, nonostante il contorno occhi leggermente arrossato. E quando, con un sorriso un po' ostentato, gli aveva detto di chiamarsi Melinda e che avrebbe cominciato a lavorare lì con lui, non aveva potuto fare altro che esserne entusiasta.  
Gli avevano comunicato che avrebbe avuto un nuovo assistente, ma non aveva capito che era una donna.  
  
In più, cominciando a lavorare con lei, aveva capito che era anche gentile, oltre che meravigliosa. Si offriva sempre di chiudere i casi e scrivere i rapporti per le autopsie.  
Ma poi, il fatto che lo facesse almeno due volte a settimane, lo aveva fatto insospettire: non era un'idiota.   
Così una sera si era fermato ad osservarla, e aveva visto che estreava un cervello da uno dei corpi.  
  
Probabilmente, se Phil fosse stato una persona diversa, avrebbe urlato e chiamato la sicurezza.  
Ma lui sapeva bene che c'era un'unica ragione per cui Melinda potesse aver fatto quello che lui aveva visto: doveva essere uno zombie.  
Aveva quindi deciso di affrontarla, e se poi la cosa fosse andata male, avrebbe potuto fare una grande risata e dire che era tutto uno stupido scherzo. Se invece fosse stato vero, avrebbe avuto una creatura sovrannaturale da studiare per le mani.   
  
Era quindi arrivato di mattina presto in ufficio, e le era arrivato alle spalle, mentre lei era nel cucinino. Stava mangiando qualcosa che sembrava proprio spaghetti con cervello.  
  
“Allora, escludendo il tuo 'pranzo', l'altra sera ti ho vista estrarre un cervello da una vecchietta, e no, non lo diro a nessuno. Sei uno zombie, vero?”  
  
Melinda si era girata, chiudendo di scatto la ciotola, e poi aveva guardato Phil quasi a bocca aperta, cominciando a farfugliare scuse. Ma lui l'aveva bloccata sul nascere.

 

“Sai, sono un grande fan del soprannaturale, e non perderò l'occasione di avere uno zombie che lavora per me. E se poi vorrai, mi piacerebbe studiarti, nei fumetti sono sempre discordanti su come ci si trasforma!”  
  
Lei si era un'attimo rilassata, stringendo sempre il pranzo in mano.  
  
“Mi hanno graffiata a una festa, il ragazzo che lo ha fatto era biondo, ma bionda del tipo pallido. Credo fosse drogato, dopo che lui è impazzito è successa una baraonda alla festa. Io mi sono svegliata in un sacco per cadaveri, bianca come la farina.”  


Phil si era seduto e l'aveva guardata, sorridendo. “Posso sapere tutta la storia?”

 

Lei gliela aveva raccontata, un po' intimortia. Aveva imparato che aveva un'ex fidanzato, Andrew, lasciato dopo la trasformazione, e che aveva un coinquilina, Bobby, che lavorava per il procuratore.  
  
E per tutto il tempo, lui si era solo fermato a pensare quanto lei sembrasse stupenda.

 

 


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galavant!AU

**S** afe (And Sound)  
  


Phippe ricordava in particolare una delle cose che suo padre gli aveva insegnato sull'essere un cavalliere: _Non farsi abbattere mai, da niente e da nessuno._  
Nonostante questo insegnamento, quando aveva visto il suo pupillo, Grant, a cui per mesi e mesi aveva insegnato ad essere un vero eroe, era stato rapito da Re Gonzales mentre lui stava acquistando nuove armature. per diventare l'ereo personale del suo regno. O almeno questo gli avevano raccontato i passanti, perché lui era arrivato a malapena a vedere la carrozza andare via, senza poter fare nulla per fermarlo.

Deciso a non perdere Grant, alcuni giorni era arrivato cavalcando al castello dove era tenuto “prigioniero” proprio nel giorno in cui sarebbe diventato ufficialmente uno dei suoi cavalieri.

Era entrato, cantando ovviamente una canzone suquanto aiutare i poveri e gli indifesi fosse un principio importante, ma era stato interrotto propro dal suo pupillo che gli aveva detto che preferiva la ricchezza alla giustizia.  
Così era stato mandato via molto “gentilmente” da Bobby, la guardia personale del Re, ed era stato costretto a tornare a casa, deluso e umiliato, senza quello che considerava quasi come un figlio.

Fortunatamene né il suo scudiero Leo né la sua fidanzata Jemma, aspirante infermiera, gli avevano fatto troppe domande, accontendosi di metterlo a letto, dopo un paio di birre nel pub e qualche pezzo di carne, mangiato solo percè forzato da loro.  
  
E senza che quasi se ne accorgesse, di settimane ne erano passate più di quante potesse contarne, tutte allo stesso modo: beveva, mangiava qualcosa e poi tornava a dormire, solo per poche ore.. Ormai non c'erano più imprese avventurose e draghi uccisi, riusciva quindi a mantere il suo misero stile di vita grazie a quel poco di fama che gli era rimasta.  
O almeno, fu così fino a che, a un anno di distanza da quando era stato abbandonato da Grant, la mettina venne svegliato da Leo, che gli urlava che c'era una buona occasione di tornare in carreggiata, ma prima di avere il tempo di cacciarlo via, aveva presentato la donna appena entrata.  
  
Principessa Melinda Joan Alexandra May del regno di Shieldandia, chiedendogli aiuto per salvare la sua pupilla, la giovane Skye, offrendoli in cambio il prezioso cubo verde di smerlando, tesoro di Shieldandia.  
Lui aveva rifiuta all'inzio, ma davanti a un drink offerto gentilmente dalla principessa, si era lasciato raccontato la storia, e appena scoperto che Skye era andata via per amore proprio di Grant, non aveva atteso un'istante e aveva accettato di seguire Melinda, per poter spodestare Gonzales e riprendere i loro due pupilli, portandosi dietro anche i fedeli Leo e Jemma.

 

Pian piano che la brigata procedeva il viaggio, aveva trovato che Melinda non era poi la classica principessa da portare sana e salva a casa, ma una guerriera quasi più brava di lui.  
E la cosa la faceva sembrare sempre più bella, ai suoi occhi.

 

 


	8. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Librarians!AU

**Stories** (In The Book) **  
  
** Melinda May aveva sempre creduto di poter avere una vita semplice, un lavoro che le piaceva e forse avere una famiglia, nonstante non fosse il suo primo pensiero al mattino.  
Era un'agente della sicurezza nazionale, la mattina pensava alla prossima missione o alla strategia migliore da usare durante un blitz. E questo le andava più che bene, perché le permetteva una routine costituita solo dal lavoro, riducendo così il tempo per le numerose cene di famiglia organizzate da sua madre.  
A lavoro era rispettava ed era considerata un'agente migliore di molti altri suoi collegi uomini, perciò il capo aveva affidato proprio a lei il recupero di un'importante manufatto egizio che era stato contrabbandonato fino in Germania, a Berlino.  
Era quindi partita con uno degli aerei dell'agenzia, insieme a una squadra di agenti che lei stessa aveva scelto, alcuni tra i migliori.  
  
Una volta arrivata sul campo, quasi era rimasta sorpresa da non vedere guardie, come se il reperto fosse stato abbonato. In realtà, c'erano dei segni di colluttazione dove sarebbero dovuti essere i sorveglienti.  
Quindi qualcuno doveva essere arrivato prima di loro.  
Aveva fatto segno alla sua squadra di entrare senza fare troppo rumore, per poi dividersi. Appena entrata in una delle stanza, aveva visto un'uomo che stava per trascinare via proprio la scatola egizia, e gli aveva puntato contro la pistola.  
“Agente Melinda May, fermo a sparo!”  
Lui aveva sorriso, per poi trascinare vicino alla porta, spalancata. “Mi dispiace, ma i bibliotecari hanno la precedenza!”  
E sotto i suoi occhi si era chiuso la porta alle spalle. Ma la cosa bella, era che una volta aperta la porta c'era uno stanzino vuoto. Quindi, per non fingersi pazza, aveva detto che non c'era nessuna scatola ed era tornata negli Stati Uniti, credendo di aver avuto una stupida allucinazione.  
  
Ma, sulla soglia di casa, aveva trovato una strana lettere, che le diceva che era stata scelta come “guardiana” e doveva presentarsi alla Biblioteca pubblica. Era rimasta leggermente sconvolta all'inizio, ma poi aveva preso la pistola e si era presentata all'appuntamento. Era curiosa.  
  
Una volta arrivata, aveva visto un'adorabile vecchietta alla scrivania e le aveva mostrato la lettera, sperando che potesse darle qualche risposta. Lei aveva sorriso, per poi aprire un passaggio segreta e condurla in una sala enorme, piena di manufatti, tra cui la sua scotola, e dell'uomo che gliela avevaportata via.

 

“Sono Phil Coulson, l'attuale bibliotecario, se te lo stai chiedendo. Mi dispiace molto che tu sia stata portata qui, ma la mia dolce custode ha deciso che io ho bisogno di una guardiana che si occupi di tenermi d'occhio. Quindi siediti, ho unpaio di storie da raccontarti che non potrai trovare in uno di questi libri.”  
  
“Perchè io?” Melinda era rimasta a fissarlo, restando in silenzio in attesa di una sua risposta.  
  
Lui le aveva sorriso, per poi sedersi sugli scalini. “Sarei pur speciale per qualche motivo, agente May”.

 


End file.
